A Look into the Mirror
by Ari Linsar - Arigata
Summary: Lo vuelvo a subir porque enía un par de erratas nnU Básicamente un pequeño fic de Vierna antes de "El Legado", su visión sobre su situación en ese momento. Poco más que contar, es muy corto.


**Arigata says:**  
-La saga de libros "El Elfo Oscuro" y todos los personajes relacionados (Vierna, en este caso) son copyright de R.A Salvatore y WotC  
-Esto es un fan-fiction hecho por una fan y sin ánimo de lucro  
-Special thanks to: Saganu, que por su culpa me enganché a esta saga pero no le guardo rencor nnU  
-CatChat: Vaya, por fin me he animado a subir algo de lo que tengo por aquí... en cuanto tenga tiempo subiré más cosas, pero por el momento esto es todo, espero que os guste nn dejad reviews, plis  
-Nya, feliz lectura!!

Arigata presents... a Dark Elf Saga Fan Fiction  
A Look into the Mirror

  
La chica despertó, y lo primero que vió fue el techo de su propio cuarto. Aún con la mente perdida en el sopor, surgió de ella un pensamiento coherente, claro, un pensamiento que le visitaba cada despertar desde ya hacía quince largos años: "esta no es mi casa"

Se incorporó con mucho cuidado, y se sentó en la cama con los brazos enredados en las piernas y parte de la sábana cubriendo su piel oscura. No se molestó en buscar la ropa, que permanecía en la silla al lado de la mesita de noche. "Hasta el color de la túnica es diferente"  
"Aunque en realidad siempre ha sido oscura"

A pesar de la penumbra, consiguió evitar la visión infrarroja y fijar la mirada hacia delante, al tocador. Un espejo grande se apoyaba en la pared, finalizando al tocar el tablón de madera que era la mesa. Cada una de las hijas de la casa Baenre tenían uno de estos muebles en su habitación, probablemente eran las únicas drows de Menzoberrazan que podían permitirse ese lujo. No existía madera en las cavernas del mundo subterraneo en el que vivían, y el mero hecho de poseer tan valioso artículo de importación ya era motivo para sentirse importante.

Sin embargo, no le parecía valioso fuera del sentido material. Su figura se dibujaba frente a ella, invertida. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su cabello blanco, despeinado tras la noche, y se deslizó para apartar un mechón rebelde hasta detrás de la oreja puntiaguda, mientras su réplica repetía el movimiento con la mano izquierda.

"Presumida"

La luz, muy leve, que emitían ciertos minerales de las paredes, la que se reflejaba también impidiendo que la negrura fuese completa. Una obra de arte.

Pero aquella no era su casa.

Con cuidado, giró las piernas hasta que sus pies descalzos llegaron al suelo y se levantó. Casi a tientas, alcanzó el camisón que había dejado a los pies de la cama antes de dormir para mitigar el "calor". Se lo puso por encima, sencillamente ahora tenía un poco de frio.

Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez en la silla, y miró a su "alter ego" a los ojos, profundamente verdes. Suspiró. Había sacado los ojos de su madre.

Al instante se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué tenía eso de malo. Malice había sido una gran sacerdotisa, una lider de gran poder que había llevado muy alto a la casa Do'Urden.  
Su reflejo le sonrió, mirándola inquisitivamente. Ya sabía lo que vendría después.  
¿Qué tenía eso de bueno?

Aunque realmente aquello importaba muy poco. "Do'Urden" Esa familia... no, esa casa, ya no existía.  
Familia o casa, lo mismo daba. Para los drow eran casi la misma palabra. No había sentimientos. No había vínculos, salvo los de sangre que venían dados al nacer. No por primera vez, pensó que aquello era erróneo.

Bueno, malo, ¿qué importancia tenía en este mundo? Había visto muchas cosas que le habían parecido terribles, especialmente cuando era pequeña. Ahora, aunque había acostumbrado su cuerpo y su estó- mago a ellas, no dejaban de causarle un inquietante cosquilleo dentro del pecho.

La destrucción de su casa fue voluntad de su diosa ¿Había sido buena? Ante sus ojos aparecía cada vez su hermana menor Maya, con varios dardos clavados en la carne. Suspiró otra vez. Habían pasado ya quince años, esas cosas ya no tendrían que incumbirle.

Su mirada se clavó en el cajón del tocador. No se resistió a su voluntad y lo abrió, encontrando el espejo de mano. Pequeño, redondo, con detalles en plata, zafiros y ónice. Pero aquellos detalles no eran nada comparados con el precio que el objeto tenía para ella. Un precio que ningún drow podría entender.

-----

  
-¿Qué es esto, Vi? -oyó que le preguntaba

El pequeño niño drow había cogido el espejo que su hermana mayor guardaba en la mesita junto a su cama. Ella le observó, por un momento se preguntó si debía quitárselo antes de que lo rompiera.

-Es un espejo -respondió

Los ojos de amatista de la criatura recorrieron cada detalle del mango y el dorso, antes de darle la vuelta y mostrar una expresión de asombro.

-¡Oh!¡Mira, Vi, hay un niño aquí dentro!

Una risita disimulada escapó de los labios de la muchacha ante la inocencia de aquellas palabras. Se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en la cama ya hecha, y se acomodó a su lado.

-Ese eres tú, Drizzt, es tu reflejo... -le dijo

-¿Mi reflejo? entonces, ¿este niño que está aquí soy yo? ¿cómo puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez?

Una nueva risa intentó salir, pero ella la transformó en sonrisa. -No, Drizzt, no es real. Un reflejo no es real. El espejo muestra lo que tiene delante, y ahora te refleja a ti...

El niño le miró, miró el espejo, y se puso de rodillas en el colchón para situarse detrás de ella.

-¿Qué...

No llegó a preguntar, porque en seguida vió el espejo delante de ella, sostenido por las manitas de su hermano menor. Su propia cara le miraba con sorpresa, y el pequeño sonreía sobre su hombro.

-¡Mira, Vi, qué bonito! -exclamó -¿Se puede quedar así?  
-¿Así?¿por qué quieres que se quede así?  
-Porque... es que... -ella tuvo que coger el espejo, porque los dedos parecían perder fuerza -dentro de poco cumpliré los diez años y... entonces ya no estaré a tu cargo... te alegrarás de que deje de molestarte y puedas continuar tus estudios, pero yo te voy a echar mucho de menos... ¿y si no nos volvemos a ver?  
-Tonto... -murmuró, dándole un beso en la frente -Claro que nos veremos, es más, seguro que te cansarás de mi cuando seas un poco más mayor...  
-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Estupendo! -se abrazó a ella, tan fuerte que casi le deja sin aliento  
-Esta bien, Drizzt, pero ahora debes acabar los deberes...  
-Vale

El niño llegó al suelo y cogió el libro que su hermana le había encargado leer. Antes de enfrascarse en la tarea, una última frase salió de su boca.

-Pero tu reflejo es el más bonito que el espejo tendrá nunca, Vi...

-----

  
Sonrió. Le gustaba mucho recordar aquellos tiempos, en los que su hermano era más joven y ella tenía que cuidarlo. Había algo en esa inocencia que le hacía sentir bien.

Sabía que aquel sentimiento era bueno, no podía explicarlo, pero lo sabía.

Por eso había vuelto a su antigua casa a escondidas, esperando encontrar intacto el espejo que ahora le observaba.

El tiempo había pasado, su hermano se había ido, lejos, lejos de ella, lejos de la Antípoda Oscura, a la superficie del mundo. Y aunque constantemente se repetía que era un traidor, que arruinó la casa y condenó a sus hermanos, que merecía su odio eterno, ella no podía culparle. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, aquel reflejo puro, alegre, iba a desvanecerse del espejo si permanecía en ese lugar. De algún modo, había deseado que no fuera así.

Su hermano estaba vivo, eso estaba claro. Muchos drow estaban atentos a una oportunidad de cazarlo. Lloth había puesto precio a su cabeza, un precio desorbitado.

Últimamente tenía que disimular mucho para no suspirar de alivio cuando recibía noticias de él. Le añoraba. Mucho. Más de lo prudente.  
Al mirar a su alrededor una vez más, no pudo más que volver a suspirar.

-Esta no es mi casa -murmuró -no es mi familia...  
-No lo es, pero no hay mucha diferencia... -escuchó que decía una voz entre las sábanas

Berg'inyon se había despertado, y le miraba con los brazos cru- zados tras su cabeza y apoyados en la cabecera.

-¿Otra vez con tus recuerdos? -interrogó, divertido -Podrías contarme alguno alguna vez, ¿no?

Ella le miró con desaprobación, pero no le dijo nada. No era la primera mañana que amanecían en la misma cama.

-Deberías tenerme un poco más en cuenta, "hermanita", al fin y al cabo tuve la bondad de encubrirte cuando fuiste a coger el espejo ¿tanto valor tiene que te arriesgas a perder el cuello por recuperarlo?  
-Cierra el pico -ordenó, mirando su ropa en la silla

Un silbido cortó el aire. Las tres cabezas de serpiente del látigo se movieron al percibir el tono de voz de su dueña, deseando que les empuñase pronto para hacer pagar sus palabras al osado varón.

Pero ella sabía (y Berg'inyon también) que no iba a azotarle. Ese castigo nunca le pareció instructivo, ni mucho menos agradable. Y el otro, que ya se había acostado con ella suficientes veces como para empezar a conocerla, se aprovechaba de su buena suerte.

-Me hiciste un favor, y creo que te lo devuelvo bastante bien, "hermanito menor", haz el favor de dejarme mis cosas a mi...

Berg'inyon se encogió de hombros, y tomó su ropa del suelo para empezar a ponérsela.  
No dijo nada más en todo el rato, hasta que se dispuso a salir.

-Aunque no me debieras nada, sé que no usarías el látigo, ni conmigo ni con nadie, Vierna Do'Urden...

Ella le dirigió una mirada mezclada entre perplejidad y furia, él sabía que ese no era su nombre ahora, y no podía ser pronunciado.

-Te guardo el secreto, he llegado a apreciarte, si entiendes lo que quiero decir...  
-Olvídalo, Berg'inyon Baenre, no te causes problemas a ti mismo

Ese drow no era su hermano, hace tiempo que lo sabía.

También sabía que ella era la única superviviente de la casa que conocía bien a Drizzt. El hijo menor de la casa Baenre había pasado años ensombrecido por las constantes victorias del joven Do'Urden el tiempo que ambos estuvieron en la academia.

La puerta se cerró, y por fin se encontró sola.

Era común que entre hermanos no hubiera buenas relaciones, y ella se esforzaba en dar esa impresión. Pero ese individuo en particular ya le había descubierto en parte el plan. Sospechaba las intenciones de Berg'inyon, ciertamente sólo le faltaba admitirlas en voz alta. No le dejaría salirse con la suya.

Poco sabía de Drizzt ahora. La superficie era mitificada en el eternamente tenebroso mundo subterráneo como un lugar terrible y dominado por luz abrasadora, plagado de malvados elfos y humanos y otros monstruos. Temía por él, pero en el fondo siempre había tenido la sospecha de que aquel mundo lejano no era como lo pintaban.

En el fondo, siempre había sabido que aquello que le rodeaba era una mentira, pero no podía luchar contra ella. No había tenido la oportunidad. Drizzt había sido distinto.

Nadie podía saberlo, pero muchas veces ya, en la soledad de su cuarto, frente al espejo de mano, había dejado escapar un deseo en voz baja "¿Por qué no me atreví a seguirle?"

No era cierto, sí que había tenido la oportunidad, pero no el valor para aprovecharla.

Si hubiera tenido más coraje, podría haberse unido a Zaknafein en su debate interno y tal vez, sólo tal vez, habrían podido escapar... los tres juntos, y nada les hubiera detenido.

Zaknafein, aquel que siempre había mantenido una confianza silenciosa en ella, y en Drizzt. Aquel que a veces había escuchado sus dudas con una cálida mirada, sin romper el secreto de las mismas. Que había compartido sin hablar sus ideales. Aquel que deseaba para ellos una vida mejor que aquel tormento. Aquel que había sacrificado su vida por la de sus hijos.

-Zaknafein es mi padre -murmuró

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a pronunciar esa frase. Nunca había querido aceptarlo del todo, porque ella misma se consideraba culpable de la muerte del maestro de armas.

La culpa, que siempre le había perseguido, cada vez le hacía más daño. Parecía que el espejo era el único capaz de aliviarla.

-Drizzt es mi hermano, mi único hermano -dijo, levantando un poco la voz

En ese momento no le importó si alguien escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

-Este no es mi hogar -se rindió, y aunque no era consciente, ya había tomado una decisión

Su hogar. Su hogar. Un sitio donde descansar, donde dejar libre su corazón, algo que no existía en aquella ciudad.  
Su hogar se había marchado.  
Hacía ya veinticinco largos años.

Mirror. Fin   
by MªJesús "Arigata" Portolés 


End file.
